Skylanders: Malefor's Invasion
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Malefor has sent an Alien Armada to invade the Earth of another dimension. Wave after Wave have attacked with a ferocity never seen before. To Battle this threat Master Eon sends one of the few non Arkeyan Influenced Dragons to Team up with the Portal Masters of That Dimension to stop them.
1. Prelude to an Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders, Legend of Spyro, or the Original Spyro Series. I don't even own Jackie Chan Adventures. I only own my Take on the Arkeyan Empire and this plot. Thank you that is all.

Summary: Malefor has sent an Alien Armada to invade the Earth of another dimension. Wave after Wave have attacked with a ferocity never seen before. To Battle this threat Master Eon sends one of the few non Arkeyan Influenced Dragons to Team up with the Portal Masters of That Dimension to stop them.

Author's Note: This Crosses Over with StellaMagic's JTeens Universe while referencing AlanaFox's JTeens Universe for what could possibly be the first of one of the final times. Get ready for the Invasion has Begun.

 **Skylanders: Malefor's Invasion**

 **Prelude to the Invasion**

Master Eon sighed as the Arkeyans of this Dimension were still ruling the Universe. He had seen the Invasion of the Darkness and it's armies of the Dragon Realm which in turn made the Arkeyan Empire's Mongol inspired Warpath of another dimension look like child's play.

"How you holding up Master Eon?" Hugo asked as the assistant came to see the veteran Portal Master.

"I'm holding up somewhat Hugo," Eon replied, "But what you should be more worried about is the Universe and the various dimensions as a whole. The Darkness may be gone but as long as Malefor remains free then it won't take much for him to set the Arkeyan Empire off of another rampage of revenge."

"He could even try and take over the Universe himself with his Armada," The Mole spoke, "But on the other hand Buzz said that keeping Kaos here at the Academy will allow us to keep a better eye on him."

"But in case you forgot he only said he'd help us until he finds another way to regain his powers," A familiar voice spoke causing Eon and Hugo to do a double take.

There standing at the entrance to Eon's place in the Academy was Emperor Drake, Sorcerer King of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire

"Your highness we didn't expect you to show up so suddenly," Hugo said bowing down to the Emperor.

"Enough with the groveling Hugo," Drake retorted. "We've got work to do. Malefor's probably going to take advantage of this moment to try and take over the Universe or stir up trouble in another dimension."

Little did the anyone know, Malefor planned to do just that in another attempt to destroy the world and take over the universe.

In the Gigant Horse Malefor, Avarona, and Vrak had once again gathered the Armada Fleet and were currently in orbit in the earth of the dimension that the Arkeyans had gone on a Genocidal rampage not long ago.

"Avarona, Vrak," The Dark Master spoke, "Setting off the Arkeyan Empire of this dimension went well. The Humans of this dimension are terrified beyond belief of the power that the Arkeyan Empire has and our invasion has gone well. The warships have already begun to attack and all of Avalon is once again destroyed."

"Yes master," Avarona said, "Give the word and I'll send in the Second Wave to finish the job."

"The Weapons we've created will ensure our success," Vrak said, "We'll do a better job than my foolish brother attempted to do."

"Now let's get to work," Malefor spoke as Vrak sat in the chair on the Gigant Horse that his father Emperor Mavro and his older Brother Prince Vekar sat in.

The trio of villains prepared to begin the invasion of the Universe.


	2. Enter Quintessa

**Enter Quintessa**

"Send in the X Borgs," Malefor ordered as Armada Ships began dropping what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of X Borgs to attack anything that stood in their way while the warships continued to attack.

It was pure chaos as X Borgs and Bruisers continued spreading so much chaos and destruction all across the planet.

Currently a squad of X Borgs were about to attack Uncle's shop and destroy it before a stream of lightning appeared.

"Not so fast X Borgs," Spyro spoke as he fried the X Borgs before going to check on the residence, "Is everyone alright?"

"Uncle is not alright," Uncle snapped, "Dark Magic has taken over Avalon and Earth is about to be destroyed once again."

"Just try and get this place back together," Spyro said before racing off.

Over at the Fisherman's Wharf more X Borgs were trashing the city and destroying it before Sunburn came in and roasted them.

"Is everyone okay?" Sunburn said to the Section 13 agents that were there.

"Yeah but it's brutal," the lead agent said, "First the Arkeyans wipe out the entire human race and now this."

"This is Malefor's doing but we can't give up that easily," Sunburn replied, "Get everyone else to safety and let the professionals handle the X Borgs."

The agents got the message as they headed off to get everyone else to safety.

In an abandoned home the spirit of Portal Master Eon who resided in this dimension was holding court there. Captain Black and some of the staff had to set up shop in a mobile unit after Malefor destroyed headquarters and destroyed Sections 1 through 12 as well. Right on cue Spyro showed up with Cynder and Drobot.

"Is everyone alright?" Master Eon asked.

"It's brutal out there," said Spyro, "There are squads of X Borgs everywhere."

"This is like Malefor's war all over again," said Cynder spoke.

"Data analysis confirms that those are X Borgs," Drobot spoke as the rest of the Skylanders arrived, "They are the foot soldiers of the Armada which is a dimensional counterpart to the Zangyack Space Empire."

"Well whoever they are we can't let them beat us," said Spyro as Sunburn and the other Dragon Skylanders showed up.

"Hey how is the JTeam?" asked Drobot.

"They're working hard to put things back together," said Bash, "This is too dangerous for the JTeens to get involved in. We're not the only ones refusing to let these guys beat us."

"The universe has never seen an invasion this bad since the mass genocidal rampage of the Arkeyan Empire," Eon replied as images of the Armada attacking the Earth appeared, "The Arkeyan Empire's mass genocidal rampage was only the tip of the sphere. The Armada under Malefor's control is an overwhelming enemy."

"I can't believe the Arkeyans were just the opening act," sighed Cynder as footsteps and a vehicle were heard outside.

"Guys are you sure you weren't followed?" Cynder replied to the other Dragon Skylanders.

"No we were not and if we were we'd have noticed and beaten them down," Snapped Camo to Cynder

The rest of the group told Camo to zip it as the footsteps continued before revealing themselves to be Tree Rex leader of the Giants, Wash Buckler and Blast Zone the Co Leaders of the Swap Force, Snap Shot leader of the Trap Team, and Spitfire leader of the Superchargers along with Eon's Elite.

"Dude I swear it's just like the time you went off to stop Spellslamzer," said Cynder to Ghost Roaster, "You guys are late but you know how to make an entrance."

"We've been trying to save all the lives we can but Malefor and his armies have eliminated everyone in their way," Ghost Roaster said, "Master Eon can you locate the rest of the Skylanders?"

"I'm sorry I cannot," Eon replied, "Since the Portal Network was jammed by the Dark Master only the Arkeyans and the Supercharger Skylanders can get to and from Skylanders now."

"And I doubt that the Arkeyans will help us at this point," said Tree Rex, "Which means we're on our own."

"We can handle it," said Snap Shot, "We freed Skylands from the Darkness which means we can handle this Armada."

"I like your confidence Snap Shot. However you'll need a bit of help which is why my counterpart sent somebody over," Eon spoke as a Yellow Dragoness with Red Markings showed up. She looked a bit like Cynder did when she was under Malefor's influence only she lacked the Silver collar and bracelets and instead she had thunderbolt patterns in her horns and her tail. "Everyone this is Quintessa. She's from another dimension."

"Which dimension are you from?" Spyro asked, "The same one where Alex Ting hails from?"

"No unfortunately I'm from the one where the Arkeyans enslaved the universe and destroyed all of Avalon by burning it down to the ground but they never went on a mass genocidal rampage," The elder Dragoness replied, "But the real threat is Vrak and Avarona. I've been tracking them on orders of Dragon King Ramses. I can't believe the Emperor Drake of this Dimension beheaded him. But I'm not surprised since Avarona set the empire off."

"What I'd like to know is what is it gonna take to get the Arkeyan Empire off the Warpath?" Ghost Roaster replied before the hideout was rattled from explosions as the Warships attacked.

"We'll tell you later," Quintessa said, "Right now we've got work to do."

The heroes got the message as they headed out to save San Fran.

In Downtown San Fran swarms of X Borgs continued attacking and they were being led by Avarona herself as people ran for their lives.

"You can't hide from your fate," Avarona said, "Nothing will save you!"

Quintessa and the Skylanders saw that Avarona was currently cornering everyone who had set off the enemies of the Arkeyan Empire's charges.

"Seeing you fools cower before me just proves how good I am at my job," Avarona taunted as she prepared to eliminate them.

"No," Spyro yelled as he sent a fireball at the evil Ice Dragoness.

"Well well if it isn't the Skylanders," Avarona retorted, "And look who it is. It's Quintessa the motor mouth."

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" snapped Quintessa, "You're going down!"

"Over my dead body!" Avarona snapped, "X Borgs Attack!"

Right on cue X Borgs surrounded the team but the team fought back. Unfortunately more X Borgs arrived and Avarona began attacking.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd rather fight Arkeyan Robots," Camo said.

"Just be thankful they're not as big as Arkeyan War Machines," Tree Rex growled as he smashed more X Borgs.

"Or Fire Vipers," Blast Zone replied as he and Wash Buckler blasted more X Borgs using each others strengths.

"Let's not forget the Doom Raiders," Snap Shot replied using his bow to attack more X Borgs.

"How about we save the stroll down memory lane for after we free this dimension from Malefor's grip," snapped Spitfire using his attacks to roast the X Borgs.

Avarona once again sent in even more X Borgs to destroy the Skylanders and that annoying pest Quintessa.

"More of these guys?" Cynder spoke, "How many of these guys butts do we have to kick?"

"Allow me," Quintessa said stepping up to the plate as she began attacking X Borgs.

The X Borgs attacked Quintessa counting her as the biggest threat but she rose into the air and unleashed her fury wiping out the entire army within minutes.

"Enjoy your little victory fools for this is just the first wave," Avarona sneered, "You think this is over this war has only just begun!"

The Evil Ice Dragoness flew away on that note as Quintessa caught her breath.

"You okay Quintessa?" asked Sunburn, "What was that?"

"That was a fury," Quintessa said, "A powerful attack that lets a dragon wipe out multiple enemies at once but it as a Dragon grows older it takes longer for them to recover."

"Let's get you back to the hideout," Tree Rex said, "You need to rest."

"Good idea," said Quintessa, "But somehow I have a terrible feeling that when all's said and done the Arkeyans of this Dimension are gonna my head for helping you guys."

"Personally we should sick them upon this Alien Armada that everyone keeps yapping about," said Sparx, a yellow dragonfly with white gloves as the team headed back to the hideout.

"Unfortunately we can't risk setting the Arkeyan Empire off," Cynder said, "Avarona already set them off and they destroyed Earth."

"And it took 2 wishes from Shenron to undo all the damage and revive all those slain," Spyro said, "After that he was sealed away by the Arkeyans again so we're out of luck."

"They're right," Drobot spoke, "Which means we're on our own."

"On the bright side at least we don't have to worry about that stupid lizard Shendu," Sunburn piped up, "Soon as Malefor destroyed all of Avalon and every single resident on the planet he handed that lizard's spirit over to the Arkeyans and now he's sentenced to Eternal Torture at the hands of the Entire Arkeyan Empire Past Present and Future until the end of creation."

"And if anybody does help him or anyone who sided with the enemies of the Arkeyan Empire of this dimension, their home dimensions will be destroyed as well," Camo spoke, "The Arkeyans even destroyed all of Planet Aridia and every star planet and Galaxy in it's dimension, stripped the worlds of all their resources and killed all the inhabitants."

"Are you serious?" Quintessa asked looking like she was gonna puke.

"Yep we're dead serious and the Arkeyans even displayed footage of their mass genocidal rampage and showed it to everyone in this dimension as a reminder to all of what happens when you piss them off," Zap spoke as the team arrived and footage of the Arkeyan Empire's warpath was shown on the viewing stone. "There's the Empire killing the Aridian Royal Family and grinding their bones for Agatha's bread."

Quintessa saw all and she couldn't take anymore before she ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Zap why did you have to show her that?" Snapped Spyro, "Are you trying to scar her for life?"  
"She needs to know what she's dealing with here," Zap countered, "Besides Malefor's not gonna show mercy."

"Zap's right," Tree Rex spoke, "But for now we better get some sleep. There's no telling what Malefor's gonna do next."

Spyro sighed as the Skylanders left while Quintessa continued puking her guts out.


	3. The Dark Armies

**The Dark Armies**

The Dark Master had currently taken over all of Avalon and had set up base in the throne room.

"Vrak, Avarona, What is the status of our conquest of Earth?" The Dark Master asked.

"The Skylanders fended off my attack but it was that annoying Dragon Quintessa that wiped out my entire battalion of X Borgs," Avarona hissed, "I should've known she'd follow the Armada all the way to this dimension."

"Tell me everything you know about that Dragon," Malefor said, "Now!"

"Quintessa is one of the few Dragons who isn't influenced by the Arkeyan Empire from Avarona's home dimension and from Skylands. She serves as the middle man between Portal Master Eon and Dragon King Ramses respectively and her home is on the Radiant Isles. Since the Arkeyan Empire took over Skylands and the universe in all the dimensions we've visited the Master Eon in Avarona's world has sent her to tail us," Vrak said, "I can only guess he hopes to send her to stop us."

"While you were telling me everything I sent a message to my counterpart in your home dimension and he's already working on a plan to eliminate her once and for all," Malefor spoke.

"Which gives us the chance to resume our conquest over this world while Malefor's Dimensional Counterpart prepares to eliminate Quintessa if we fail to do so," Vrak spoke, "And I've already got something prepared for that annoying dragon and the Skylanders."

"And that fool Kaos is an idiot while Tchang Zu's a dumbass," sneered Avarona, "Which means when all is said and done we'll just do what we did here and take it to your counterpart after we conquer this dimension."

The Dark Forces laughed evilly at that plan.

The next Day Master Eon was currently giving a now fully recovered Quintessa the grand tour of Skylander Academy which had been modified heavily to allow the Supercharger Skylanders to train and test their vehicles. Flynn, Cali, Hugo, Sharpfin, and Mags were helping to give Eon a hand as well.

"As you can see this is Skylander Academy," Eon spoke to the Lightning Dragon, "This is where Skylanders Train to grow stronger."

"Do the Arkeyan Weapon Masters drop in from time to time?" Quintessa asked worried that the Arkeyans of this dimension may want her head.

"Only when they want our heads on a plate, enchiladas or to beat up on the Skylanders for pissing them off," Flynn spoke.

"FLYNN!" Cali yelled, "Well he's right about the Arkeyans wanting our heads on a plate. They've hated our guts since that Dragoness personally tipped off Buck about what's happened as of late."

"Don't tell me let me guess," Quintessa sighed, "Buck told the Arkeyan Empire about Shendu handing Drago a just punishment for blaming Stacey Valmont for the divorce and the Arkeyan Empire went on a genocidal rampage and enslaved not only the Earth but also enslaved all of Skylands after destroying all of Avalon and every star planet and galaxy in its dimension after killing all the locals?"

"Pretty much but how did you know?" Hugo asked.

"I'm from another dimension and King Ramses said that the Arkeyans here eliminated his counterpart and slaughtered all but the Arkeyan Influenced Dragons," said Quintessa, "I serve as his right hand alongside Flavius but back to my earlier question do the Arkeyan Weapon Masters drop in from time to time?"

"Actually they drop in constantly and the Emperor himself is personally making a tour of all the realms the Arkeyan Empire has conquered," Eon spoke, "He wants to make sure that all of Skylands fears the Arkeyan Empire."

"You know this wouldn't have happened if the Arkeyans didn't find out," said Mags, "I mean usually it takes days for news to travel that fast and Buck is part Earth Dragon so how did he find out so quickly?"

"Somebody tipped him off that's how," Hugo said, "It's the only explanation."

Before anybody could ask who the alarms in the Academy rang.

"What the heck is that?" Quintessa asked.

"The proximity alarms," Buzz said as Shadowkhan Ninjas from the Ninja Tribe appeared, "The Academy's under attack."

"Get everyone inside," Quintessa said, "I'll handle these guys."

Hugo Flynn and Cali led the civilians to safety while Quintessa attacked the Ninjas. The Ninjas were numerous but Quintessa continued attacking the Shadowkhan till they were all destroyed. Eon's Elite also helped out by defeating the Shadowkhan with ease using their unique skills.

"Looks like those ninjas didn't stand a chance. Cause we are totally awesome!" Flynn said, "Boom!"

"Don't drop your guard yet," Quintessa said, "Vrak and Avarona only sent the Shadowkhan to test our skills. They're sure to send in other minions to try and test our strength and see which minions are effective at destroying us."

"Well thanks to the Ninja Commando training the Skylanders are capable of beating back whatever gets thrown at them," Buzz spoke.

"True but for now we should rest and get the Academy humming," Mags suggested.

Meanwhile in Avalon, Avarona Vrak and Malefor saw the Shadowkhan attack and needless to say Malefor had something to say to Avarona.

"That was your plan Avarona?" Malefor spoke, "In case you didn't notice the Skylanders of this dimension aren't so easily defeated."

"If you were paying attention you would know that it was a test," Vrak said, "The Skylanders are strong but so far we only saw Eon's Elite. There are specialized teams that could pose a problem."

"Not to mention those meddling portal masters that gave Kaos so much trouble," Avarona added. "And if we attack them we risk pissing of the Arkeyan Empire of this dimension and setting them off on us."

"You both bring up good points which is all the more reason I plan to avoid making the mistakes Tchang Zu did when he tried and failed to eliminate his enemies," The Dark Master spoke.

"Indeed and I can list his many mistakes but for now we need to regroup and figure out a new strategy," Vrak said, "It's only a matter of time before Quintessa comes looking for us and when she does she'll likely bring the Skylanders with her."

"Let them come if they dare," Avarona said, "Remember we've got some surprises of our own for her and the Skylanders of this dimension."

Avarona Vrak and Malefor all grinned deviously knowing that the battle was only just beginning.


	4. Ayumi's Promotion

**Ayumi's Promotion**

In the Royal City of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Ayumi of the Mystic Arkeyans was racing towards the throne room. Ever since Emperor Drake's defeat at the hands of Alexandra Ting from another dimension the Emperor had been training nonstop to master his powers.

"Emperor Drake you called?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes I did," Emperor Drake said as he ended his training for the day, "Have a seat. We need to talk."

Ayumi did so as the Emperor spoke again.

"Did anyone ever tell you the reason I was in training for so many years?" Emperor Drake questioned.

"Only that you were ruling over other areas of the Arkeyan Empire and that you entrusted the affairs of the Skylanders and Earth to Rose and Sara since they were trained by Portal Master Eon," Ayumi said, "I still say that you should've returned to finish the job Shasta started by eliminating all those who dishonored Princess Maria and those who tried to defend her."

"I know and Governess Kira's Dragon partner Agatha says that you were the most vocal about me returning to town. Believe me I wanted to return but the elders wouldn't let me on account of the need to refine the Sealing Spell."

"The Sealing Spell?" The Gun Ho Mystic Arkeyan replied.

"It's a powerful spell that can imprison any evil creature or being. However, only members of the Arkeyan Royal Family can use it. My Father Emperor Ryan used it to imprison Malefor after he was moved to the underworld of Skylands to seal him in the deepest dungeon," Drake spoke.

"Forgive me for sounding like Hugo but if it's that powerful you could easily imprison Malefor once again and our troubles would be over," Ayumi spoke.

"You're forgiven for sounding like Hugo for that moment but I'm afraid it's not that simple. The Sealing Spell requires a lot of magic and unfortunately Emperor Ryan failed to master it. It was incomplete. That's one of the main reasons why Malefor was able to escape."

"I thought it was due to Kaos destroying the Core of Light?"

"The Destruction of the Core of Light helped shatter the seal on Malefor's prison allowing him to escape when the Skylanders retrieved the Eternal Undead Source to rebuild the Core of Light."

"So why am I even here?" Ayumi asked wanting to get to the point.

"The point is that I'm making you a member of the Arkeyan Empire's Imperial guard so to speak," The Emperor said, "Namely I'm making you the Imperial General Lancelot's Right hand mage so to speak. Do you accept?"

"Does this mean I have as much authority as the Arkeyan Empire's Imperial Generals and I can overrule almost anyone aside from the Royal family?" Ayumi asked.

"Pretty much," Emperor Drake spoke, "I've seen how gung ho you are in battle and your promotion was recommended to me by Governess Kira. She says you'd do better in the Imperial Guard than on the Radiant Isles."

"Then tell Lancelot that he's got himself a new right hand Mage," Ayumi said accepting the promotion.

Later on at Skylander Academy Master Eon had summoned Quintessa Hugo, Cali, Flynn, Buzz, Mags and Sharpfin and explained that he had a vision about Ayumi having been promoted.

"So the Emperor of this Dimension finally promoted Ayumi," Quintessa sighed, "I'm not surprised it was only a matter of time."

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"According to Arkeyan Empire Bylaws the Governors are allowed to recommend mages to enter the Imperial Guard directly," the Lightning Dragoness explained, "But Hugo should know this. Considering he loves books."

"Quintessa's right and according to the Arkeyan Empire military bylaws mages usually have to enter the Army to get a promotion," said Hugo, "But according to a loophole if an Arkeyan Governor recommends a mage for entry into the Imperial Guard then the emperor has to evaluate the candidate. Once the evaluation process is done and if the Emperor says yes then the candidate can join the Imperial Guard. Of course they can't be an Imperial General but once they're in the only way out is for them to be eliminated or until they retire."

"And it gets worse," Eon said, "Ayumi is now Lancelot's right hand mage and since they answer only to the Emperor the only one who can overrule her now is the Emperor himself or the Imperial Generals."

"And unfortunately the Ayumi I've seen in the other two dimensions has also been promoted as well which means that once she finds out I've been helping Alex out as of late I'm on her hit list," Quintessa sighed.

"I think that you should go into hiding as soon as we defeat Malefor," said Sharpfin, "At least till the heat is off."

"You know what Sharpfin I'm gonna have to agree with you," Hugo spoke, "If Quintessa is eliminated then Dragon King Ramses will lose his left hand dragon."

"For now we better gear up," said Eon, "There's no telling when the next attack will come."

The Team agreed as they prepared for the attack that was yet to come.


	5. Avarona Strikes Back

**Avarona Strikes Back**

It had been another day since Quintessa left her home dimension to track down Avarona and Vrak and defeat them and she was still no closer to finding them. So far she had spent the morning dredging up leads as to where they could be hiding as well as being constantly reminded by everyone that the Arkeyan Empire was so dangerous that even the smallest act or insult against them or anyone the Empire's Governors took in as surrogate relatives as well as any defense of those the Empire deemed their most hated enemies would result in the destruction of universe.

"So let me see if I got this right," Quintessa said speaking to Uncle, "The Arkeyans destroyed the earth just because you guys defended their enemies?"

"That's right," Uncle sighed, "The Arkeyan Empire destroyed all of Avalon and every star planet and galaxy in its dimension before turning their wrath on planet earth and destroying every star planet and galaxy in this dimension too."

"The Arkeyan Empire is insane," Quintessa said, "If I wasn't so worried about my boss, Dragon King Ramses then I'd go right up to the Empire's front door and tell them that."

"Don't waste your breath," Uncle retorted, "The Arkeyan Empire listens to no one but themselves or those they took in as surrogate relatives. They don't care about anyone else at this point. All they want is to make all of creation suffer under their iron rule and to remind the universe that those who dare defy them or defend their enemies will die. That's why everyone remembers the brutal invasion of the Arkeyan Empire to scare all into fearing and obeying them for all eternity."

While Uncle and Quintessa spoke, over in Avalon, Avarona was already whipping up a monster to eliminate Quintessa.

"Is that new monster of yours ready yet?" Vrak asked the Ice Dragoness.

"I'm working on the finishing touches," Avarona spoke as she refined her gem crafting before creating the monster and sending it out, "And we're ready. This new monster is going to eliminate Quintessa on the spot and then we'll help Malefor and his counterparts lay waste to their respective dimensions."

"Excellent work," The Alien Armada Prince spoke, "Once this new monster destroys Quintessa we'll use it to enslave the rest of this planet."

Back in Skylands Quintessa had finished reviewing everything she learned and in doing so she learned some things that she wished she didn't exist.

Before she could continue contemplating Quintessa was surrounded by a Spell Seal and dragged into the ground via spell seal.

"Okay where the heck am I?" The Lightning Dragoness questioned as she found herself in an Arena surrounded by Lava.

"The last battlefield you'll ever see," Vrak's voice rang out as the Alien Prince emerged, "And meet the last Monster you'll ever see. Buzz!"

Right on cue a green toad like creature appeared and began attacking as soon as Vrak left.

Quintessa dodged before using her flame breath on Buzz only to find that it had no effect. She then tried charging and saw that it only pushed him back which gave her an idea.

'If I can push Buzz back into the Lava then I can use the Lava to destroy him,' the Dragoness thought as she continued to duke it out with Buzz.

Quintessa continued battling Buzz and knocked him into the air before using a tail smack to knock him into the lava pit before buzz jumped out and attacked her. She then avoided his attacks before doing the same thing again till the monster was finally defeated.

Quintessa then flew out of the area and returned to the Academy but not before she picked up the items that the monster was guarding.

'Looks like things have just gotten serious,' the Lightning Dragoness thought, 'I'm really gonna have to take the fight to Avarona and Vrak.'


	6. An All Out Offensive

**An All Out Offensive**

At Skylander Academy, Quintessa was explaining the recent ambush to Master Eon and the Skylanders.

"So what you're saying is that you were attacked by a monster created by Avarona herself?" Spyro asked.

"Pretty much and it appears that Avarona and Vrak are pulling out all the stops to try and eliminate all that is good and decent," Quintessa sighed, "As I was flying on the way here I was attacked by wave after wave of Shadowkhan."

"Then Malefor's probably getting desperate," Hugo said, "We're all doomed."

"Calm down Hugo," Flynn said, "It's not like Malefor's gonna launch an all out attack on the Academy. Not with All the Skylanders at the place."

As if on cue rumbles could be heard outside causing everyone to panic.

"What was that?" Sharpfin yelled.

"Outside now," Eon yelled as the team rushed outside and saw a horrifying sight as did all the people at the Academy and all the Skylanders.

The Skies were filled with armies upon armies of Bat Shadowkhan. Eggman's Entire Armada was there and to make matters worse Avarona and Vrak were leading the attack.

"Flynn remind me to remove your tongue and whatever's left of your brain after this," Quintessa growled to the self proclaimed greatest pilot in all of Skylands.

"Hey don't blame me for this," Flynn retorted.

All of Skylands could see the massive Armada flying towards Skylander Academy gearing up for a massive all out invasion of not only Skylands but also all of the Universe.

In all corners of Skylands the locals could see millions upon millions of Eggman's Armada ships flying across Skylands.

"Father what's happening?" Wendell asked.

"Skylands is about to become the battlefield for a massive war that Malefor is about to begin," Fargus replied terrified for the safety of Skylands.

On Dragon's Peak Flavius and Ramses saw the massive fleet blanket all of Skylands.

"King ramses what does this mean?" Flavius replied, "Are the Arkeyans gearing up for war?"

"For once I wish it were the Arkeyans," Ramses spoke, "No this is much worse than the Arkeyan Empire."

At the Academy the Egg fleet continued flying closer and closer but it wasn't just Malefor Vrak and Avarona present, They were joined by Captain Frightbeard, Hektore, Count Moneybone, the Dream Sheep, and swarms upon swarms of fire vipers.

"Every evil force that the Skylanders have ever ever faced is coming to attack us," Cali spoke.

"Eon said there might be thousands there must be billions upon billions," Hugo replied, "This is beyond anything I could ever imagine."

"Attention fools," Malefor's voice boomed, "I am Malefor the Dark Master and Rule of all Avalon and every star planet and Galaxy in it's dimension. Face it you cannot hope to win against a force of this size. Surrender now or I will destroy you, your academy and all that you know and love!"

"As Emperor Drake of the Arkeyan Empire would say fuck you Malefor!" Snapped all the Skylanders and the defenders of the Academy in Unison. "This is our Answer! Skylanders never surrender!"  
"Destroy them!" The Dark Master roared as all ships began opening fire upon the Academy and the Skylanders.

"All non combat personell get inside," Buzz said as everyone not trained in combat sheltered inside the Academy for protection even as wave after wave of minions and ships attacked

"Core Skylanders charge!" Spyro declared as he and the Core Skylanders that could fly charge into battle to try and attack the flying Shadowkhan while the Academy's auto weapons fired upon the ships.

The ships and minions fought back blasting at the Academy and Skylanders doing massive ammounts of damage and to make matters worse Sumo Sized Shadowkhan appeared to do even more damage.

"There's too many Spyro," Ghost Roaster replied, "We're out numbered."

"You forget Ghost Roaster it's not just us Core Skylanders in this fight," Cynder pointed out as the Giants jumped into fend off the Sumo Khan.

"All the Skylanders are here too," Tree Rex said as he and the giants fended off the Sumo Khan while Ninjini and Swarm flew and attacked the ships.

The Swap Force combined their powers to attack the Forces of Darkness.

"That's another thousand down," Blast Bucker chimed in.  
"We can't let up now," Wash Zone reminded as he kept blasting away at the enemy.

The Trap Team were using their Crystal Weapons to fight the Dark Forces as the Superchargers used their melee skills while those with Sky Vehicles took to the Air and Attacked the Ships managing to bring down the entire first wave.

"Keep it up guys," Snap Shot said firing arrow after arrow against flying opponents.

"There's no way I'm letting it end like this," Spitfire added using his attacks on the minions.

"You see Hugo. I told you we'd be fine," Flynn said, "It's good guys one. Bad guys Zip."

"I don't think it's over yet," Hugo spoke.

"Hugo's right," Eon said, "I fear that the worst has yet to come."

"Second Wave Advance," Malefor said to the ships, "We will crush the Skylanders' spirts then crush them completely. Soon we will take over the universe and nothing will stop us."

A second wave of Attack ships and flying minions appeared and this wave was much larger than the first wave.

"Where did all those come from?" yelled Cali seeing the second wave.

"ATTTACK!" Avarona roared as the entire second wave began attacking.

"Look out," Quintessa called before seeing blasts hit the Skylanders.

"The Giants are hit," Hugo yelled as the attacks knocked the Giants out.

"Swap Force look out," Sharpfin called before the Swap Force Skylanders got hit.

"Trap Team no," Mags yelled as the Trap Masters got hit hard and were blasted heavily.

"Superchargers look out," Flynn yelled as the Superchargers were attacked and so were their vehicles.

"They've taken out all the Special Teams of Skylanders," said Wamshell.

"We're all that's left," said Blades.

"Now take out that full grown yellow dragoness the rest of the Skylanders," Malefor declared as the Flagship fired all weapons to heavily injure the Core Skylanders and Quintessa.

"You guys Okay?" Quintessa asked getting groans of pain but nods that they wer still okay, "Well come on we gotta get back in this fight."

"Let's show these Skylanders and idiot heroes the price of defiance," Malefor declared.

"NO!" Quintessa yelled as all the ships and minions fired all the weapons destroying Skylander Academy and blasting all the Skylanders out cold.

The villians shared a laugh before Malefor made a projection using his dark magic so that his voice could heard and that his image would be seen across all of Skylands and the universe.

"People of the Universe hear me. I am Malefor leader of the Dark Armies. We rule all of creation in this universe. Only the Skylanders have stood in our way but it's over. We've won. Your Skylander fools are history and you are all next. You have one last night to savor your despair. Tomorrow at the crack of dawn we will return with an even larger fleet than before and we will finish you."

"And to make sure that you don't dare to try anything funny the Shadowkhan will be watching!" Avarona added.

The Dark Master made himself and the forces of Darkness vanish as Avarona herself summoned Shadowkhan to torment all of Skylands even as the booming laughter of the Forces of Darkness rang out across all of creation.


	7. Legendary Battle

**Legendary Battle**

It was the Dark of Night when Malefor had made his declaration upon all of creation. Avarona had summoned wave after wave of Shadowkhan to terrorize the universe into submission as the people were already praying for any sliver of hope. The Skylanders had retreated to the Radiant Isles as did all at Skylander Academy for shelter knowing that the Mystic Arkeyans would let them reside there.

"So how bad is it Master Eon?" Fargus leader of the Mystic Seekers asked.

"Very bad," Master Eon said, "The Entire Universe believes that the Skylanders have been destroyed and that nobody will come to save them at this point. It appears that they truly believe that all is lost."

"The Academy's destroyed and so is everything in it," Hugo replied, "This is worse than when the Sky Eater tore apart all of Skylands. Master Eon What do we do?"

"We have to find the strength and the will to get help," The Veteran Portal Master spoke, "I believe the Arkeyan Sorcerer King can help us by destroying Malefor once and for all."

"Good luck finding him," Quintessa replied, "You wanna ask for help from the leader of the most brutal and blood thirsty empire in all of creation?"

"Quintessa's right," Cali said, "We set foot in New Camelot and they'll murder us."

"Well with the Portal Network Down we'll have to rely on the Rift Engines to get us from place to place," said Spyro, "But I believe there's still hope. Now we've got to give hope to all of Skylands. As long as a single Skylander is still breathing then we will not back down. I will fight until the last dog dies!"

"Your speech and logic has swayed us," Wendell said, "We're in."

"As are we," Tessa said, "You've got the support of the Entire Cloudbreak Isles."

"And you have our help as well," Rose said as she and Sara showed up.

"We may have been exiled to the Radiant Isles but we will still help defeat Malefor," said Sara.

"Well it's good to know that not all the Arkeyans are of the same mind," said Drobot having grown tired of the Arkeyans going on and on about their bylaws and how they were always right and how anyone who said other wise was an enemy that was to be destroyed.

"We better go see what we can do to help," Spitfire said as he and the Superchargers began ferrying the Skylanders across various locations in other ships while using their vehicles to open portals across Skylands to keep Malefor on his toes.

Meanwhile in New Camelot Luna's Team which now included newly promoted Imperial Lieutenant Ayumi were kneeling before the Emperor.

"So what's the word on Malefor?" Emperor Drake spoke, "Any luck finding where his base is?"

"Unfortunately we have no idea where in Skylands or this Universe Malefor has moved the Armada Fleet," Luna said, "They could be anywhere."

"Malefor could've moved the fleet to another dimension," Flannery replied, "One that we don't know about."

"If that's the case then there's no telling where he is," Kayleigh remarked, "By the time we figure out where he was it'll be way too late."

"For the cousin of the most Gung Ho Arkeyan weapon masters in all of civilization you're a real barrel of laughs," snarked Jasmine.

"Jasmine enough," Erika said, "The best thing we can do now is hope and pray that the Emperor has refined the Sealing Spell."

"Even if we seal him again he'll just find a way to escape," Roark retorted, "What we need to do is use some good offense and destroy Malefor for good."

"Roark's right," said Marlon, "Once Malefor's destroyed for good then we can begin wiping out his alliance."

"But what of Vrak and Avarona?" Falkner asked, "They're not from this dimension. What do we do about them?"  
"We eliminate them and send their souls to the underworld of their home dimension to suffer eternal torture at the hands of the entire Arkeyan Empire past present and future until the end of creation," Snapped Ayumi.

"And I approve of that plan completely," said Emperor Drake, "After we wipe out their entire fleet. Then we declare ourselves the overlords of all creation and decide who lives and who dies from this point onwards."

"Isn't that what we're already doing?" Erika asked.

"Well duh," Flannery said, "Why do you think everyone bows down to us?!"

"They already know their place," Kayleigh remarked, "To bow to the feet of the Arkeyan Empire for all eternity as final punishment for the dishonors the human race committed against our people."

"Let's go eliminate Malefor and the Armada when they arrive!" added Ayumi as Luna's Team agreed with their new teammate.

Early Next morning at the crack of Dawn footsteps and battle ships could be heard all across Skylands as the Avarona and Vrak arrived in the Cloudbreak Isles to eliminate everyone in Skylands that sided with the Skylanders figuring that since that is where the Volcano was they would make an example out of them.

"Hope you fools had a good night because it was your last," Avarona added sadistically before the residents all across Skylands geared up, "Still think you can defeat us? Pathetic! All minions ready all weapons. Take Aim. Fire!"

Before they could fire the dark forces were attacked and the citizens looked up.

"The Skylanders are here!"

"We're saved!"

The Swap Force Skylanders had arrived and so did plenty of Regular Skylanders.

"This is our home and you're not welcome here!" Wash Buckler told the Invaders.

"Time to Clean House everyone," Blast Zone added tossing bombs at the enemy.

"Get to safety everyone," Slobber Tooth said as the Skylanders began to go to town on the foot soldiers. Once they were eliminated they turned their wrath upon Avarona and Vrak.

"Where did you get this new strength?" Vrak demanded.

"It's been with us all along!" Hoot Loop snapped.

"You just gave us a reason to find it!" Stink Bomb retorted.

"No matter!" the Evil Ice Dragoness roared, "You're all gonna die!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" snapped Rattle Shake before lasers and missiles attacked them causing them to take heavy damage.

"Did you really think we were on our own?" snapped Vrak as the entire Armada Fleet and the Gigant Horse appeared in the Sky blasting at the entire area.

"I have had it with you meddling Skylanders interfering with my plans! Now you're all gonna die!" Malefor roared as the entire Armada attacked and attacked.

"Guys fighting Vrak and Avarona isn't gonna end this war," Wash Buckler pointed out, "We need to destroy Malefor once and for all!"

"But how are we supposed to get to him?" Magna Charge asked.

"Leave that to me!" Quintessa said, "Flavius and I can create a diversion and gather all the Skylanders that can fly and all the Superchargers that have Sky Vehicles to take on Malefor's fleet!"

"Do it," said Free Ranger, "We can't hold them off forever!"

Quintessa nodded as she took to the Skies with all the Skylanders that could fly and the Superchargers whose signature Vehicles were Sky Vehicles.

"Destroy them!" Malefor roared as the Armada Fleet attacked.

The Superchargers in their Sky Vehicles fought back and they began unleashing all their weapons to destroy the Armada attack ships.

"Guys the only way we can destroy the Armada for good is to destroy the Gigant Horse!" Bowser replied.

"But how can we destroy something that large?" Jet Vak replied.

"We have to combine our powers and wipe out the Fleet first," Quintessa instructed while blasting Armada attack ships.

The Superchargers followed as they continued blasting away at the Armada ships till only the Gigant Horse was left.

"Attack!" Malefor roared as the Gigant Horse fired it's missiles upon the Sky Vehicles.

The Sky Vehicles dodged and fought the Gigant Horse while Quintessa duked it out with Malefor.

"Give it up Malefor," Quintessa said, "Your Armada is gone and Vrak and Avarona are finished!"

"It's only over when I say it's over!" Malefor roared back attacking Quintessa with all he had, "You may have defeated my Armada but I'll be back and with even more Armada Ships! You and all of Skylands will fall before me!"

Quintessa dodged before firing back only to dodge a Convexity blast from Malefor himself.

"I am Eternal," Malefor bellowed, "You cannot defeat me!"

"Wrong Malefor!" a voice retorted as Emperor Drake appeared alongside Luna's Team and the Arkeyan Empire's Armada, "You're not eternal!"

"Emperor Drake why are you here?" Quintessa asked the Sorcerer King.

"Malefor made it clear that he was going to finish _all_ of Skylands," Emperor Drake retorted, "The minute he said that he made this Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire business!"

"Bring it on you idiot piece of shit!" snapped Avarona as she blasted at the Arkeyans only for them to dodge and attack her and Vrak heavily.

Vrak fought on the back of Avarona by using his Warstar Armor to blast them but the Arkeyans fought back and blasted him and Avarona injuring them heavily and sent them flying through a portal back to their home dimension.

"Give it up Malefor," said Emperor Drake, "Your two allies are history, The Armada Fleet and the Gigant Horse are destroyed and you're all that's left!"

"Then I'll destroy all of you here and now!" Malefor roared using his dark powers to unleash a massive fury beam.

Quintessa fired her own Electric Fury beam to counter Malefor's but it wasn't enough. Spyro and Cynder jumped in to help but even against three Dragons Malefor was still too strong.

"Just hang on," Spyro said struggling to defeat Malefor.

Malefor turned up the power but all the Dragon Skylanders combined their strength with that of Quintessa's and blasted him into a wall.

"This isn't over yet!" the Dark Master retorted.

"Actually I think it is," Emperor Drake said as he, the Dragon Skylanders and the spirits of all the Dragons that had fought on the side of good in days long past appeared and blasted Malefor once and for all.

"Well is it over?" asked Fire Kraken.

"Now it is," Emperor Drake said as Malefor's spirit was now trapped in a capture Jar. "But there is just one final piece of business."

"And that would be?" Spyro asked.

"Sending Quintessa back to her home dimension," The Emperor said, "Consider this one of the only few things that I'll be doing for her."

The Emperor opened a portal and tossed Quintessa right in there.

On the other side of the portal in Quintessa's home dimension, Quintessa landed on her back before Dragon King Ramses and Flavius before looking about.

"Quintessa welcome back," King Ramses spoke, "So how did the mission in the other dimension go?"

"The mission went well," said Quintessa, "The Armada fleet is destroyed. The Dark Forces and the Malefor of that dimension is gone, the Arkeyans are back in power. Unfortunately Vrak and Avarona got away and escaped to this dimension but on the bright side they're heavily injured."

"Something tells me that the Malefor of this dimension isn't gonna be too happy with that," Flavius said, "And he's gonna be on the warpath looking for you."

Little did Flavius know that the Dark Master of this dimension had seen everything and was currently gearing up for a war when Eggman showed up.

"I take it you saw everything that happened Malefor?" Eggman asked.

"Indeed," Malefor said, "Vrak and Avarona have failed me. Avarona returned but Vrak's injuries were fatal so unfortunately he was destroyed upon his return to this dimension."

"And with Kaos and Glumshanks gone our plans are falling apart," said Eggman, "And I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news but the Arkeyans of this dimension hunted down the rest of the Goblins and Muir and eliminated them on the spot. Frightbeard's been captured and sealed in the Chest of Exile once again so what are we going to do?"

"For now rest up and recover," said Malefor, "They haven't seen the full power of The Dark Master but they will sure enough."

Malefor gave an evil laugh as the scene faded into darkness with only his eyes glowing red in the process.


End file.
